


耕耘Resende

by Vienta



Category: Adam et Ève la Seconde Chance - Obispo/Duprez RPF, Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF, The Voice (France) RPF
Genre: Ivy is a dog, M/M, Multi, Other, Premature Ejaculation! Florent Pagny, Too many warnings please read warnings before reading chapters
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vienta/pseuds/Vienta
Summary: 各种干干Resende或者Resende干干的小短片辣鸡





	1. 心愿的价格

Florent Pagny/Nuno

 

Warning：

早泄攻，dub-con

 

 

***

 

 

小Resende按照纸张上的记载，小心翼翼地画好图案，摆上死去的野兔、白鸽和苜蓿草。他在比利时是转校生，也只有转校生当他的朋友，这是他向爱尔兰同学求了好久才拿到的，这个自称德鲁伊后代的男孩说只要照做就能看到二十年后的自己。

 

二十年后啊，Resende憧憬着。人人都说他有一副好嗓子，也许他成了歌手，或许他有了自己的餐厅。长大意味着自由，可以选择用他喜欢的姿势吃饭，想睡在哪儿睡哪儿，再也不必被父母念叨。

 

他兴高采烈地割破手指把血滴上图案中央，念起咒语。它好像起作用了，泛起微微光芒，但这时担心葡萄牙语和盖尔语对咒语的不同影响会不会太晚了点？

 

他整个人往前一倒像是栽进身体里，起初他哪儿哪儿都痛，像平地摔了一跤。过了会他才意识到真是自己落进去的身体又酸又疼。

他感受了一下，不知道哪里出了差错，他和这个身体的关系像是信号不好的遥控车。他只能勉强感到似乎自己没再长高——一个噩耗——只是四肢有力了点，但

“别乱动”一个油腻腻的声音说，“你希望我高兴的吧。”

 

谁？他惊慌地抬头。老弗洛航。头脑里的声音低低说。39岁的自己很沉默，甚至对自己体内突然闯入新的灵魂也没有意见。39岁的雷森德看了18岁的雷森德一眼，像夏令营的老生对搞不清楚情况的新生毫无兴趣。

 

一双手扶上他的腰，要他保持趴在钢琴上的姿势别动。“帕斯卡这下得给我钱了。”老弗洛航兴奋地说，兴奋地解开皮带，“他还说没人搞得定你...怎么样，我是不是第一个。”

雷森德阴沉地动了下屁股表示同意。上下移动的臀缝恰好把老东西的玩意儿挤在中间。Resende依照对自己勃起的记忆，意识到老弗洛航甚至还没自己大，也远没有自己硬。结缔组织半硬不软地包裹着海绵体，老弗洛航掰开他的屁股对准了好久，才缓缓地挤进去。

 

那感觉很不舒服，又不实在，温温地停在雷森德体内。Resende哪经历过这种，他甚至还没大学体检，手指都没进过他的屁股，当下就想缩紧小口把那根软肠排出去。偏偏老弗洛航兴奋地倒抽一口气，颇不协调地动起了他的腰背，链传动似地抽插。

“爽吗？”Resende感到后背上传来凉凉的触感，大概是老弗洛航的头发，老弗洛航的嘴巴现在离耳朵凑得很近，他能感到对方急促地喷气，“是不是很厉害，嗯？”

事实上Resende基本感觉不到它的作用，它懒洋洋地在体内滑。一段时间后好像也有了点作用，Resende不知怎地觉得体内隐隐约约酸麻，他忍不住跟着晃了晃臀部，细微的哼声逸了出来。18岁本来就是好奇的年纪，他第一次经历这种事倒不讨厌。前端都稍稍膨胀了点，但远没有到立起来的程度，这具身体毕竟也四十岁了。

却没想也许他动作的刺激太大，“哦.......”一阵气息喷上他耳廓。老弗洛航压在他身上发抖，他感到对方松软的大腿贴着自己屁股抖了几下。对方喉咙里又咯咯几声，才像个老钟表动了起来，嘎吱嘎吱离开他。他小口下意识地挤了挤，清晰地感到软掉的性器离开那，重新被挤在臀缝之间，随之而来的是那边的濡湿。

那舒服的麻痒感自然没再继续，Resende似乎才意识到发生了什么，他捶打着39岁的雷森德：你怎么可以让他这样对你呢，你怎么什么都没做。他又看了看弗洛航，早泄的男人还意犹未尽，偏偏对着他无可奈何，小眼睛瞪着他。他浑身一抖，没来由的恐惧，那人会生气吗？Resende想，他会不会打自己，用暴怒掩盖无能呢。

 

他挤挤眼，再挤了挤，呜呜地哭了起来。对不起。他哭着说。眼泪是所有时空里通用的价钱。

 

 

 


	2. 狗狗大作战

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivy认识到自己的主人原来不是主人，也是个狗狗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solal/Nuno  
> Ivy/Nuno
> 
> 警告：  
> 兽交，有狗狗视角带来的不当言语

Ivy啪嗒啪嗒地跑进卧房，蜷起身体开始舔肚子。这些天它下面的东西又翘了起来，红亮红亮的，怎么舔也不够，它难耐地在地毯上蹭两下，本能催促它来寻找可以泄欲的对象。

 

它小时候就被Resende抱回了家。几年里它都以为Resende是它狗群的头狗。它敬慕他，跟随他的带领在海边奔跑嬉戏。直到去年半夜它醒来，按着每晚的路线溜达到Resende的卧室，看见另一个雄性生物在Resende身上耸动。它的群落要换首领了？Ivy呜咽一声原地趴下。

 

Resende捶打着男人的背：“Morhain，去把门关上，让狗看着我不舒服。”Solal捞起他的腿，更快速地插进去：“怕什么，狗狗又不懂，要不让它上来好好看看？”“你有病吗？”他嗔怪了声，狠狠地往男人肩上啃了口，声音又被冲撞得支离破碎。

 

两人闹腾了半夜才睡下，Ivy忠诚地守护在门口。早晨，那个叫“Morhain”的新首领走出房间，它摇着尾巴跟上。Morhain拍了拍他，拾起地上的裤子穿起。头狗要离开？Ivy不明白，它回到房间看着侧躺熟睡的Resende，跳上床绕着人类转了圈，把鼻子埋在臀缝处嗅嗅。它不是没有闻到过类似的味道，有时Resende会在沙发或者床上握着自己的生殖器取乐，很快就会散发出气味，但这次液体里的味道不一样，可能是新首领留下的。Ivy伸出舌头舔了起来。

 

“嗯……”Resende皱眉，嘟囔着：“别烦……做不动了……”他翻了个身，从侧躺改为仰躺，双腿交叠着想把扰他清梦的男人赶走。Ivy湿漉漉的鼻子拱了拱Resende沉睡的性器。双球上沾着抽插时流下的液体，狗儿又伸出舌头。  
喷发后软垂的性器在持续的刺激下又逐渐变硬，配合着窗户外射入的光线，身体也一点点调整成勃发的状态。Resende在这种骚扰中只能不情不愿地醒来，刚想揍“Morhain”，睁眼却对上Ivy懵懂的眼睛。

 

“干啥呀，你这臭狗。”Resende抓着狗狗前肢把Ivy抬起，让Ivy停下动作。眼神恰好瞟到狗暴露出的腹部。红尖的性器从白色的毛发冲探出头，顶端湿湿的反光。Resende好奇地戳了戳，看见狗吐着舌头一脸讨好地看向自己，他眯起眼，像是想到了什么有趣的事。

那天早晨Ivy明白了，原来Resende根本不是狗群的首领，Resende是一条母狗。

 

 

  
它熟练地跳上母狗的床铺。Resende现在睡觉都不关门，随便它想要时就把性器捅入紧致的后穴，好几次Resende半夜醒来发现狗在他体内抽插，被突然醒来的人类吓到也跑不开，节牢牢卡在甬道里，最后只能被Resende笑着打骂两声，趁着还没软下来再吸两下。

 

它的母狗正趴在床上，面前的长方形物体发着光，传出他熟悉的声音。是跟它抢母狗的Morhain，Ivy狺狺两声。手机对面的人笑了起来。“屁股又痒了，在和狗玩？”Solal问。“你不是喜欢看吗。”Resende懒洋洋地回应。上次他当着Solal的面让狗爬上自己的背，结束后狗急着走，和Resende屁股对着屁股连在一起，Solal一边拍着他的背笑他淫荡，两腿间高耸的物体早已出卖男人的感受，那晚干得也格外狠。

 

“我下周回来……”男人的声音有点哑，显然想起了当时的画面。  
Resende嗯哼应了，翻身仰躺，两腿大开。他嘬唇给了信号，狗迫不及待地嵌入两腿之间，把鼓胀的肉刃往湿泞的后穴一挺到底。  
“嗯——”他弓起腰，“Ivy慢点……笨狗……”饥渴的地方被填满，Resende也不再着急，他舒服地伸展肢体，“下周不回来也成啊，反正我有Ivy。它还有结，比你厉害多了。”

 

“调皮。”Solal说，背景里传来椅子拖动的声音。过了会，他像是到了个更密闭的空间里，听得见回声，“嗯……给你带点新玩具，省得你老嚎不够。”  
Resende不管对方说什么，把手机开了视频扔到床头。葡萄牙的阳光把这具躯体均匀地晒成了麦色，又因为逐渐炎热的天气蒙上汗。Resende伸手摸到床头柜里放着的某种脂膏，打开往乳头上抹了点，甜甜的香味立刻吸引了狗，Ivy摇着尾巴又插又舔。

 

“嗯啊……哈……好狗狗……”胸口的酥麻让他忍不住仰起脖子，后穴里的物事缓缓涨开。他咬着下唇轻哼，知道视频那一端的人就喜欢看他现在的表情。太舒服了，Resende双腿夹着狗努力吞下更多，心里想着要不要改天去海边和Ivy试试，或者让Solal去买只猫也不错，听说猫舌头舔人更带劲。

 


	3. 亲子饭

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Resende感到自己的年轻炮友长得很熟悉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solal/Nuno  
> Hugo Morhain/Nuno

  
站在酒店门外，Resende想着接下来的夜晚，心口发痒。

他或许不该来。这几天他为工作忙到精疲力尽，但接到男人的消息后，还是没有犹豫地赴了约。他说不清自己为什么一而再再而三地为一个年轻人妥协，也许是因为第一眼时他觉得那个年轻人很像……Solal。

他走进房间。可悲呀。他自嘲。要从一个年轻人身上找老情人的影子。年轻男人正坐在椅子里看书，他戴着金丝眼镜的样子真是像透了Solal。几年前Resende也曾蹦跶进房间里看到Solal低头玩相机，直到听见Resende的动静才抬头看他。

听到他的脚步声，年轻人合上书，抬起头看他。

Resende没来由地感到恐惧，他软着腰跌进男人怀里，双手勾上脖子，额头轻轻蹭了蹭他熟悉的下巴：

“Daddy...”

 

称呼说出口，他脸上发烫。喊一个比自己年龄小的男人叫“Daddy”还是难免羞窘。但这是他们说好的。他第一次倒在男人床上时被酒精泡得晕晕乎乎，几乎忘了埋在身体里的是谁。高潮的间隙。高潮的间隙，身上男人晃动的模样隔着眼泪看起来那么熟悉，他手指颤抖地摸上男人的鼻梁甜甜地喊：“Daddy……”

他眨眼，影像碎了。情热瞬间化作冷汗流淌。他不知道年轻人会做什么，也许立刻翻身下床骂他恶心。毕竟，他看上去比男人大了快二十岁。

男人顿了顿，但没有打他耳光也没啐他恶心，倒是Resende体内的凶物又胀大了几分，恰好戳上他体内酸软的部分，他娴熟地呻吟抬腰，抱住俯下身体的年轻人。“真没想到。”男人咂着他的乳头说。

年轻人非但不排斥这称呼，反而爱得很。每次喊他Daddy他便操得更狠。虽然喊他Daddy，但年轻男人与他过去所有Daddy都不同，年轻身体的体能无与伦比，锲着他的肉刃硬得和铁一样。哪像老男人里面还硬，外面包着的组织却软了。某次酒后忘形，他含着年轻人的硬物把这差别说了，年轻人没笑，他自己笑个不停，牵连着小口缩紧，结果体内刚射完还没退出去的性器又精神起来。他笑骂说年轻人就是沉不住气，没被顶几下又软了身体求饶。年轻人大概永远不知疲倦，像个刚上位的雄兽一样只想着把液体往洞里灌，每次他得花上好一会才能把自己清理干净。

 

他搞不懂为什么对方愿意跟自己混一起。他知道自己的屁股曾会让男人发疯，可那也是18岁时的事了；如今他得更多时间运动、吃更多蛋白制品才能维持年轻时的体格。但那又如何呢，他对着镜子抚摸脸上的皱纹，边上的手机屏幕缓缓暗下去。有年轻人愿意上他，谁有时间伤春悲秋，他魅力犹在不是吗？几十年的练习，谁比他更知道怎么摆出Daddy会喜欢的情态，他只要缩小身体、朝男人们靠过去，熟悉猎物的猎人们自然会动手。

或许年轻不是问题，让他当初选择和年轻人回酒店的动机才是。他在年轻男人身上过多地想起Solal，事实证明对着一张相似的脸高潮不会填补空虚。Resende真怕自己有天喊出不该喊的名字。

 

于是他凑在男人耳边说道，半是肯定半是乞求：“今天是最后一次...”他小心地看了眼年轻人，见对方并没有不开心，才继续说，“我们以后还是不要见了....”

男人唔了声，听不清楚是同意还是不同意。Resende刚想开口说什么，屁股上却挨了巴掌：“到床上去吧。”年轻人的手伸进毛衣下摆，摸了摸葡萄牙人柔韧的腰肢。

他走到床上跪趴好，看着男人拿着手机敲了会又扔到一边，站起身向他走来。可笑的是，即使这是他们最后一次见面，Resende依然不清楚年轻人的真实姓名，就像不清楚年轻人的具体年龄。他们在一起时年轻男人几乎不说话，即使在床上也一样，Resende听到的最多的声音是肉体的拍击声和他自己的呻吟。他只能从外表猜测年轻人的年龄，应当是刚够得上被叫做“男人”的年纪，却已有了不怒自威的模样。年轻人沉默又打量着他身体的样子，总是让他联想起狮子。灰色衬衫下的肩胸还有点青涩却也有了肌肉填出的厚实，可以想象不出二、三十年，年轻男人就会完全长成Resende最爱的模样：从眉眼、衣物，到包装下的肉体乃至比常人粗硬的性器都写着“威权”二字。

来到床边时，年轻男人也已不着寸缕，他的视线随着男人的手指移到金丝眼镜上，那手指捏着镜架摘下，叠好的眼镜被放到Resende脸颊边。嘎吱，床垫下陷，烫热的躯体压住Resende。

他沉默地干着他，一如既往。身体被肉刃撑开时Resende有点为自己说出的话后悔，合心意的人难找。但也没什么，不是这个年轻人，也总还有其他男人会追着他的屁股要。他盯着墙上映出的男人的阴影，被身后的力道顶得不断前冲。影子和他记忆中Solal的轮廓如此类似。他并不是Solal，Resende提醒自己，在体内酥麻的冲击下摔趴在床上，Solal的肩膀要比他宽。

 

突然，他的头发被拽着后扯，他一时反应不过来，反张起身体，下陷的腰拱着臀部抬高，肉刃顺势顶到更深处，他痛呼一声，想开口撒娇让男人放手，年轻人却贴着他的耳朵，说出意想不到的话：

“Uncle Resende。”年轻人说，“我做得怎么样？”

他整个僵住，下意识试图挣扎逃跑，但年轻人牢牢压着他，又贴着他的屁股细细地往里顶，“别那么绝情啊，您以前还不是在床上抓着我不让走吗？”

 

“Hugo....”Resende虚弱地说，“别闹了。”

身份揭露，眼前的男人倒把自己当小孩看待了。Hugo内心不满，手一路往下握住Resende在应激下变软的器官娴熟地套弄起来。

他幻想着眼前人很久了，从小时候父亲邀请Resende来度假开始。有天母亲独自带着他和弟弟去沙滩上玩，Papa等会就会跟上我们，母亲说，他却因为没有带东西而折回房间。结果瞧见令他难忘的一幕：Resende叔叔，他们那善于唱歌、会扛着他弟弟到处跑的客人，正背对着他跪在父亲两腿之间。他看不清Resende的脸，只能看见父亲宽大的手掌一下下地抚摸着男人的后脑勺，乖，Nuno。

 

在了解父母的开放式关系前，Resende成了他心中憎恨的对象，他觉得被背叛，为母亲感到被背叛，为自己感到被背叛。父亲怎么可以欺骗他们，他把错都归咎为Uncle Resende，葡萄牙人甜蜜、狡黠的笑容在他看来无比刺眼。那些书上是怎么说这种人来着。婊子。

 

等他明白父母平日里的乐趣时，他也已好久没见到Uncle Resende了。无处着落的恨成了他梦中粘腻的画面。青春期的男孩们污言秽语，聊着各自的性幻想对象互相打趣，他坐在一边，带着厌恶好奇那个和父亲曾经如此亲密的男人去了哪里。直到有天在酒吧里，他扶住了撞到自己怀里的醉醺醺的男人。

 

“Solal....”他听见对方小声呢喃，喝醉了的Resende晃晃脑袋，仿佛才意识到自己认错了人，手撑着Hugo的胸口想要离开。

没想到他竟然还惦记着父亲。Hugo鬼使神差地拉住他：“要我送你回房间吗？”

那天晚上，Hugo Morhain终于实现了愿望，看着Resende紧绷的腰腹在身上起伏，随着上下吞吐着自己的性器而兴奋得慢慢充血的乳头，他呼唤父亲时肮脏的称呼，还有高潮时带着哭腔的惊叫。Hugo想把自己整夜埋在Resende的身体里。

 

而现在，这个曾在自己身体下温顺蜷伏的人正试图逃开。“你不能这样。”Resende说。

“我怎样？”Hugo笑了笑，“跪在有家室的男人腿间给他口吗？”

感到手臂圈住的胴体停止挣动，年轻人趁机又抽动几下，“你之前跟我说‘老男人外面软’也包括我父亲吧，要不要我告诉他呢？”

“Hugo，please……”年长的男人虚虚抓住他的手臂，他几乎感到他在发抖，“我很抱歉……还好这是最后一次……天哪，你父亲会恨我的……”

“也许他不会。”Hugo轻快地说，感到自己正随着心情膨大，“我发消息给父亲说你在，你不如等会直接和他谈谈。”

敲门声响起。

 

 

 

<番外>

 

“嗯啊……哈……不，不行……太快了Morhain……”

两个Morhain同时看向出声源。劲瘦的身躯跪趴在床上，被身后人撞得摇摇欲坠，听起来非常痛苦，但两腿间怒张的性器出卖了肉体的真实感受，红得几乎泛紫的顶端溢出液体，蹭在身下的被褥上留下一道道痕迹。

 

年长的Morhain叹了口气，温柔地将葡萄牙人落下的头发别到耳后。Resende偏偏头，嘴唇轻抿含住他的手指，指尖上时不时地被软肉舔湿。

“轻一点，Hugo。”Solal朝床上的年轻人说，语气无奈，“力道不是一切……而且他不喜欢速度太快。”

年轻男人哼了声，把身体压得更低了，像完全笼罩在Resende身上，示威性地看着年长的Morhain：“我觉得他倒是很喜欢，你听……”他抓着瘦小男人的腰拔出来，又直直地捅进去。Resende呜咽两声，手指都忘了舔，禁不住摔在床上呻吟，“他现在可喜欢我的”

 

Solal摇摇头，从旁边抓了把椅子在床头坐下，一手抓着Resende的脖子，轻巧地把人拉过来。被托拽着离开Hugo，性器的头部碾着内壁迅速脱出时他惊叫，但很快，同样烫热的肉刃接管了他。

Hugo眯着眼，Resende在他父亲怀里看起来格外小。葡萄牙人像是找到熟悉的归途，迅速找到合适的位置，将额头搁上老男人的肩膀，咬着衬衫含糊出声。好像他真的需要拿东西堵住嘴才能发出可怜兮兮的声音似的。Hugo心中嗤笑，眼瞧得仔细——他倒要看看父亲是怎么让Resende念念不忘的。只见年长者宽大的手抓着Resende腰下的两个肉团，把他身体微微抬起，又让他重重落下，每次都稍稍变换角度，显然是在找Resende的敏感点，没多久葡萄牙人就发起抖来。

“还是这里。”耳廓传来温热的气息，快感电流般蹿过半个身体，Resende偏过头藏起耳朵，把后脑勺露给年长者。Solal能感到手掌下的臀部甚至都起了小小的鸡皮疙瘩。他捏住葡萄牙人的下巴，强硬地把脸别过来吻住，舌尖像下面的凶物一样攻略着湿热的腹地，Resende稍微抵抗了下便溃不成军，任由Solal叩门而入，在他的身体里反客为主。

在Hugo看来，他的父亲只是亲了亲，双手又不知往哪摸几下，怀里的人没多久便剧烈颤抖，搁在Solal大腿上的肉团一下一下地收缩，又瞬间放松。如果不是他父亲捞着，也许Resende整个人会滑坐在地，但现在小个子男人只是乖顺地把脑袋埋在年长Morhain的肩头，静谧的房间里传来绵长的呼吸声。

 

“……恐怕我们还有很多需要教你。”良久，Solal说。

 

<完>


	4. 那啥拯救你我滴爱人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 雷索，超短

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是雷索！是雷索！是雷索！不是索雷啊！！！大家看清楚！！

是雷索哦！！

 

***

雷森德狠狠拍拍他的屁股，把他翻了个身。长久的坐卧让上面遍布角质层的颗粒。“你真该去磨一磨。”雷森德舌头划过舌尖，“还是说你根本没在见我前花心思，嗯？”

“Nuno……”面前的男人丰厚的下唇蠕动着，“两年没见，我以为你……”

“早忘了你的老屁股？”雷森德急不可耐地褪下短裤，“不过你确实让我吃惊，这里……”他揉了揉老男人的胸口，看起来硬实摸上去倒是松软，“涨了那么多。我立刻硬了。那时我正和Papa在一起，真尴尬。”

“你是不是背着我生孩子了？”葡萄牙人扛起对方的两条腿，腿上粗硬的毛发磨得他肩膀痒痒的，“三个娃还不够？你还养得动？”

老男人无奈地看着他，还和12年那时一样，像看一个脾气很坏的迷途小孩。雷森德没来由地感到烦躁，他粗鲁地用手盖住Solal双眼，草草用性器蹭了两下开口，钝着插进去。他都45了，Solal在干什么，还想和他玩爱情拯救游戏吗。

没关系，等他把Solal的脑子艹出去，那时他们谁也不认得谁。

 

他跪着往前挪了挪，把比他大了一圈的身体压在床上，耸他快速抽动起来。

 


End file.
